Mura phenomenon is an in-panel defect of a display device (i.e. thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD)) due to its manufacturing or driving process leading to non-uniformity in the surface of the panel, and can significantly affect visual effects of the display device. There are many types of mura, which includes various indications resulted by non-uniformity illuminance of a display device, and the in-panel mura usually happens in the central region of the display device. It is hard to detect in-panel mura due to low contrast and irregular shapes, and thus it affects results of in-panel mura test.
Therefore, to the above technical problems, it is necessary to provide a method and a system for detection of in-panel mura based on Gaussian fitting and Hough transform.